


My Best Friend's A Skeleton

by nickydoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, I guess we'll see, Magic and Science, No Smut, Not a lot of angst, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Scientist Reader, he's a cinnamon roll not a SINamon roll, i think, papyrus is too pure, rated T for paranoia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickydoo/pseuds/nickydoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monster's have been on the surface for 4 years and you have been chosen as a lead researcher in a joint project between human's and monsters. As if that wasn't exciting enough you finally get to meet your internet friend Papyrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. FINALLY you would move to mount Ebott. 4 years ago monster kind returned to the surface shocking the world. For awhile it looked like we were on the brink of World War 3. Luckily enough the american government decided that focusing on the obvious hostility with soviet Russia and North Korea was more important than starting shit with a species that only ever showed good intentions. They wanted to fight even less than us. 

They had integrated into society quite well over the years. Of course anti-monster bigots were around every corner but there was no changing that. The most highly monster populated zone was the town of Ebott, named of the mountain it was settled below and on its slopes. 50% of Ebott's citizens were monsters.  
Your parents were none too pleased with your decision. They despised monsters. Saying they should go back underground where they belong. Luckily enough for you, you weren't close to them in the first place. They were 'caretakers' never actual parents to you. You were raised with the pressure to succeed and 'make your parents proud' as they liked to call it. More accurately it was make your parents look good.  
When you got the job offer in Ebott you literally screamed in excitement. Dr. Alphys the Royal Scientist was inviting you to work on the combination of human science and monster magic. You had read published articles of the CORE before and how it converted geothermal energy into magical energy which powered the whole of the underground. The main focus of Alphys research was for finding ways to generate clean energy through the use of magic and tech. 

You haven't met with Dr Alphys yet. So far you have only communicated via emails. Setting up where you would be living and discussing what your work there would be like. As eager as you were to meet her though there was actually someone else you wanted to meet even more. You knew exactly one person in Ebott. A skeleton monster by the name of Papyrus.  
A series of comments on your Lets Play videos lead you to talking more with the exuberant skeleton. He had a popular Vlog on youtube and you eagerly watched his videos. Most of which were just showing and talking about his life in Ebott with his amazing friends and talking about how Great he is. A lot of people hated on him for that, calling him egotistical, but he spoke nearly as highly about all his friends as well. He thought everyone was amazing and wonderful in their own ways. His videos were always overwhelmingly positive. No matter how shitty a mood you may find yourself in his videos were guaranteed to cheer you up.  
When you told him you were coming to Ebott during a skype call he nearly broke your speakers with his scream. He INSISTED he be the one to pick you up from the airport and escort you to your apartment. Apparently, he also got in touch with Alphys and assisted her in furnishing your apartment within your budget. You had asked what it looked like but he was adamant on keeping it a surprise. Amazingly enough, no matter how you prodded for answers he never gave it away. 

When your plane hit the landing strip you were nearly bouncing in excitement. In order not to embarrass yourself in public you settled for drumming you fingers on your leg while pulling in. When you were finally stopped you pulled your laptop bag from the seat in front of you and your carry on from the overhead. Luckily, you wouldn't need to go to the baggage train. Your stuff from home would be shipped to the apartment in a few days. 

Once you got past security you started heading towards the entrance keeping on eye out for your friend. It really wasn't hard to spot him. He stood head and shoulders over most of the people in the small airport and when he spotted you he waved excitedly his bright red cape/scarf flowing behind him. You knew from his videos he was tall but its hard to tell through a computer screen. He was nearly 7 feet!  
Suddenly you found yourself running. You had a brief thought of "Ugh, this is like a cheesy scene from a bad romance movie" but you were too damn excited to care. You were finally able to meet your best friend in the not-so-flesh. He ran at you too and when he reached you he lifted you up into one of the biggest hugs you ever received and he spun you around 3-4 times before setting you on the ground.  
You held onto his arms for a moment while the dizziness subsided laughing all the while. 

"_____! I AM SO HAPPY TO FINALLY SEE YOU!!"

You resist a cringe at the volume of his voice. You usually turned him down whenever you watched his videos and chatted on Skype. 

"Same here Paps! I've been wanting to visit you for ages!"

"NOW YOU LIVE HERE! WE CAN SEE EACH OTHER ANY TIME!"

You both were chidingly shouting and gesturing and even bouncing in place with all the excitement. It wasn't until you heard a security officer loudly clear his throat behind you that you realized you were standing right in the middle of the path. Making quite a spectacle of yourselves. You and Papyrus both flushed and laughed softly, apologizing to the officer. The man pointedly grabbed the handle of your carry on from where it laid abandoned on the ground and handed it to you before waving you both on your way. 

Papyrus immediately took it from you. Close it up and throwing it onto his shoulder. "COME _____ I CAN FINALLY SHOW YOU MY AMAZING CAR IN PERSON!" he grabbed your hand and started leading you to the parking lot. you flushed a bit at the contact but it felt nice to hold his gloved hand so you didn't object. 

"____ I'D LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO LUCIDA!" He grandly present his red convertible. You've seen it before in his videos and pictures online before and you were looking forward to the drive. He threw your bag into the trunk and after you pulled the laptop case from your shoulder he set it in as well. 

"Remind me again why you named your car Lucida?" you ask as you buckle yourself into the passenger seat. You remembered the story of course but Papyrus always looked so happy telling it that you couldn't help but ask. 

As he carefully pulled out of the airport an started down the highway he regaled you the tale with the same amount of enthusiasm he always did. "WELL WHEN SANS BOUGHT ME THE CAR HE INFORMED ME THAT IT IS A HUMAN TRADITION TO NAME YOUR CAR. HE THEN PROCEEDED TO OFFER A BUNCH OF HORRIBLE PUNS!!" He said that with a touch of annoyance in his voice but you could feel the affection behind. "THE WORST ONES BEING CARMEN, AND FRANKFORD" You couldn't help but giggle at this declaration. You knew he loved his brothers puns, especially those two."AFTER SEVERAL DAYS OF CAREFUL DELIBERATION I DISCOVERED A FONT NAMED LUCIDA SANS! AS THE CAR IS PART OF THE SKELETON FAMILY IT IS ONLY PROPER THAT IT IS NAMED AFTER A FONT AS WELL!" When he continued his voice was softer with fondness "Sans Bought Me This Car. I Feel It's Only Right To Name It After My Amazing Brother. REMEMBER! DON'T TELL SANS WHY I NAMED IT THAT WAY! HE'LL GET A BIG HEAD! HE THINKS I CHOSE IT RANDOMLY!"  
"I won't say a word Paps. I'm looking forward to meeting this brother I heard so much about. The way you talk about him I can tell he's nearly as awesome as you."  
"NYEH-HEH-HEH! OF COURSE HE IS! HE IS MY BROTHER AFTER ALL!"

The rest of the ride to your apartment was spent talking about your flight (it was awful), something funny that Frisk did the other day, and discussing when you'd go over to his house for friendship spaghetti. You were having so much fun talking to him you barely noticed when he pulled into your apartment complex. He guided you to the fourth (and top) floor and pulled out the keys he'd been entrusted with. He told you to cover your eyes and "ABSOLUTELY NO PEEKING!" 

You heard the door open and the skeleton went behind you grabbing your shoulders and guiding you in. As tempted as you were to peek you didn't want to ruin the surprise for him. When you stopped you removed his hands and declared, "WELCOME HOME ____!" 

Taking that as permission to look you lowered your hands and stared in awe at the set up. You were standing in the middle of the living room in front of a large flat screen tv bolted to the wall. Below it was a long TV stand made of a nice dark wood. It would have plenty of space for your systems to be set up. On either side of it were CD towers for your games. 

You slowly turned taking in the rest of the apartment. The couch and coffee table were in the center of the room and it looked amazingly comfortable. Behind it sat a dinning table with 6 chairs arranged around it. To the back was acadian doors leading to a balcony, and on the other side by the entrance was the kitchen. The counter tops were dark granite with stainless steel appliances. The cabinets were also a dark wood and the whole apartment was done in warm tones. You laughed when you spotted the wall across from the TV. Proudly nailed to the wall was a flag with the Jolly Roger grinning at you.  
Papyrus was basking in your joy. He knew you very well so when he learned Alphys would be finding you a place he insisted on helping. He told Alphys you preferred dark woods and more natural colors and lighting, so she would find a place with the appropriate scheme before he went looking for the furniture. The Jolly Roger was his own personal touch to the environment and he was positive you'd get a kick out of it. To his eyes your soul was shining brightly all day. Normally, he can't see the soul when its not outside the body like his brother can but its been radiating your happiness since the moment he stepped off the plane. Now, seeing the effort he put into your place, the joy literally pulsed from your soul. 

"Paps, this is amazing!" you exclaimed and launched your self into his bony embrace. He squeezed you tightly before reminding you "There are more rooms to be discovered ____!"

You let him go and headed down the hall opening the first door....to the laundry room. A washer and dryer sat in the corner and you shut it again favoring looking for more interesting rooms. You heard Papyrus Nyeh-heh-heh to your nonplussed reaction at opening the wrong door before you get to another. 

Much better you thought as you opened the door to what would be your office. Papyrus has chosen out a cherry desk with plenty of space for your monitors and recording equipment. Also in this room held a decently sized book shelf for your extensive collection. The desk chair was a brown leather and you flopped onto it spinning it once or twice and enjoying its plushness. 

"Question Paps!" you say as he walks in taking a seat on a large beanbag he had situated next to the bookshelf.

"ASK AWAY ___!"

"How on earth did you find such comfy furniture? You never particularly cared about plushness from what I've learned." 

"TRUE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS NO NEED FOR COMFY CHAIRS AS I AM VERY GREAT! EVEN THE MOST UNCOMFORTABLE SEEMING CHAIRS ARE PERFECTLY FINE TO ME! So I Had Sans Help Me Choose! He Is a Master Of Laziness So I knew He Would Be The One To Go To About Comfort!" 

"Remind me to thank him later! I think I could sleep in this chair its so comfy."

"I WOULD NOT RECOMMEND THAT HUMAN! FRISK TELLS ME THAT SUCH ACTIONS COULD RESULT IN MUSCLE CRAMPS WHICH SEEM TO BE VERY PAINFUL!"

"Haha, I'll be careful!" You got up and lead the way to the hall. Across it was another door which opened up to the bathroom. There was a nice shower curtain depicting a forestscape and green floor mats around the toilet and in front of the sink but nothing else noteworthy so you closed it and went to the last door at the end of the hall. 

A fresh wave of excitement took over you as you pushed open the door to what had you be your bedroom. Your bed was in the center. A wooden sleigh style frame with a fluffy mattress sitting on top. It was made with light and dark brown sheets and blankets. There was a Chest/Bench at the foot of the bed where you could store blankets. Both sides of the bed held a nightstand with lamps a top them. The shade's are a dark rawhide, ensuring warm lighting. A lighted ceiling fan hung above the bed in case you need extra light or you get too warm. You had a dresser sitting against the wall below the window and on the other side was a door that led to a walk in closet. 

"Oh gosh Papyrus! This is just....It's amazing!" Once again you ran to embrace him. He laughed happily. Even though he knew you would like it he was still nervous about your reaction before you got here. To be able to cause his very best friends soul to shine so joyously was a gift to him. 

When you finally let go you both adjourned to the living room. "I AM GLAD YOU ARE HAPPY WITH YOUR NEW HOME ___."

"Thank you so much for getting this all set up for me Paps! It's perfect! You didn't have too much trouble getting all this within my price range did you?"

"OF COURSE NOT! I HAVE A GREAT MANY FRIENDS DEAR HUMAN! WHEN I TOLD THEM ABOUT YOU MOVING HERE THEY GAVE ME A DISCOUNT ON MAKING ALL THE WOODEN FURNITURE. THE MOST EXPENSIVE THING WAS THE MATTRESS, COUCH AND BEAN BAG!"

Your eyes widened at this revelation. "This furniture is hand crafted!?" You took in the furniture with new eyes and noticed with glee the carefully carved designs in the pieces. You swore to yourself that when Papyrus went home you would take the time to carefully examine every one and appreciate them fully.

"YES! BRENARD IS A MASTER CRAFTSMAN! HIS FAMILY DID MOST THE FURNITURE CRAFTING BACK IN SNOWDIN!" 

"You'll have to take me there some day so I can show my appreciation."

"I WOULD BE HAPPY TO INTRODUCE THEM TO MY COOL FRIEND!"

You warmed at the praise. With most humans compliments were a form of sucking up. With Papyrus though you knew he meant every word from the bottom of his soul. You couldn't resist the urge to give him another hug. You were never a touchy person by nature but Papyrus just made you feel so relaxed, and happy. You had to show how much you appreciated his kindness. How much he meant to you. No one has shown you such honest and unabashed affection before. He was, without a doubt, your best friend.


	2. Meeting Snas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a link to EPIC fanart in the end notes~ Go check it out!

About an hour of friendly conversation later the jet lag started to catch up to you and Papyrus noticed. He instructed you to sleep well and call him tomorrow before excusing himself. You opened your phone and saw that it was only 7 pm. You didn't particularly WANT to go to bed so early but jet lag dictated otherwise. The moment you made yourself comfy on that amazing mattress you were out like a light.  
You woke up to the annoying generic ringtone of your phone. Pulling it up you knew without looking that it was an unknown number. Everyone of your contacts have personal ringtones. "Hello???" you answered blearily.

"Am I speaking to Miss ____?"

"Ya~p" you said through a yawn.

"Were with Anderson movers with your stuff. We will be arriving within the hour."

"Cool, thanks for the heads up. See you then." You hung up and stretched languidly. Checking your phone you saw it was already 8 in the morning. Some how you managed to sleep over 12 hours. You dragged yourself to the shower, grabbing a towel and change of clothes on the way. You quickly scrubbed off all the airport funk and emerged feeling much more human. Remembering what Papyrus told you the other day you found your phone and gave him a call.

"_____!" you pulled the phone away from your ear swiftly. Somehow forgetting his usual volume. "GOOD MORNING! I TRUST YOU SLEPT WELL!?"

"Yup!" His energy was infectious. "Hey, you told me to give you a call when the truck gets here. It's going to be here in..." you pulled the phone away to check. "40ish? minutes."

"MOST EXCELLENT! SANS AND I SHALL BE THERE TO ASSIST WITHIN THE HOUR!"

"See you then Paps! OH! and can you bring some donuts or something to chow on? I'll pay you back."

"SURE THING _____. I SHALL STOP BY MUFFETS ON OUR WAY THERE!'

"Thanks Paps. You're a life savior!" You bid him farewell and hangup. Pulling out your laptop you look through the recent comments on your videos while you wait for the truck.

The truck arrived first and the movers were able to get your boxes inside before heading out. A few minutes later you hear raucous knocking on your door. The only person who would knock like that, you think, is Papyrus. You run to the door, excited to spend time with him again. He grabs you and spin hugs you the moment he gets inside. Laughing you are set down and lean against the wall to regain your balance. While you focus on that a stout skeleton walks in and shuts the door.

Sans Is much shorter than his brother. You were disappointed to discover he was a bit taller than you. The videos had you convinced you were taller at your "oh so impressive" 5'4. Sans looked to be a solid 5'6. You push yourself off the wall and stick your hand out for a shake.

"You must be Sans right? Name's ______ I've been wanting to meet you!"

"Sans, Sans the skeleton." he shakes your hand and the room is filled with the most unexpected noise. PPPPPBBBT. Needless to say you burst out laughing. A Whoopee cushion!? God that is such an old gag!  
His smile seems to widen and Papyrus lets out a miserable groan. "SANS! I TOLD YOU TO MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION! FART JOKES IS NO WAY TO START A FRIENDSHIP!"

You chuckle at Paps reaction and let him know "Really Paps, Its no big deal. Who doesn't enjoy a fart joke?"

Papyrus gives you a Look and heaves a sigh. "Let's Start With The Unpacking ____, Sans."

Papyrus picks up one of the boxes in the living room labeled 'kitchen' and heads that way. "Sorry for dragging you out here Sans. I honestly didn't expect him to bring you out too."

"eh it's no big deal. besides when papyrus decides something there's no real talking him out of it."

"True enough, still. I know you'd prefer to be sleeping right now since you don't have work."

Sans raises an eyebrow, "seems you know a lot about me."

"Well don't say anything to Paps but he tends to brag about his cool big bro."

Sans eye lights widen and he lets out an embarrassed chuckle. "Isn't my bro the coolest?"

"Hell yea he is." You hold out your fist for a fist bump and he pounds it.

"SANS! CEASE YOUR TOMFOOLERY AT ONCE! _____ HAS LOTS OF BOXES TO UNPACK!" papyrus calls from the kitchen.

You and Sans look at each other and chuckle at Papyrus eagerness. Surprisingly enough (based on what you heard from Papyrus anyway) Sans is a big help. The boxes are moved into their respective rooms and he takes it upon himself to set up your office. Turns out the shorter skeleton is handy with electronics. He sets up your computer and recording equipment with ease and has far better wire management than you to boot.

Of course after your office was finished he took a much lazier approach to the rest. He'd move you boxes to your rooms but otherwise you'd find him dozing on the couch. The only time he woke up aside from that was when you were setting up your consoles. Looks there was more to this punny skeleton than Papyrus lets on. You were starting to understand why Papyrus thought so highly of him despite the constant complaints of laziness and puns. When it really matters he's there for his bro.

You and the skelebros spend most of the day unpacking and are done around dinner time. "Guys get over here!" you call. Sans and Papyrus gather around and you grab them around the shoulders. (making Papyrus crouch a bit) before handing Paps your phone. "Take a picture!" He holds it out and snaps a photo of the three of you before handing it back. You grin at the picture and thank the two for helping.

"____! I HAVE BROUGHT THE INGREDIENTS FOR FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI! WOULD YOU MIND IF I USE YOUR KITCHEN?"

"The great Papyrus is going to cook for me!?" You exclaim, enjoying the way his eye lights shine at your response. "Hell yes! It's all yours Paps!"

"NYEH-HEH-HEH! THIS WILL MOST ASSUREDLY BE THE MOST IMPRESSIVE OF MEALS!"

Papyrus runs to the kitchen and starts pulling out the stuff he brought over. Just as you were going to follow him a boney hand on your wrist stopped you. You turned back to sans and his expression made you shiver in fear. "papyrus seems to really like you. just thought i should let you know. if you hurt my brother... **y o u r e g o n n a h a v e a b a d t i m e.** " He let you go and strolled away to the couch nonchalantly.  
You released a breath you didn't know you were holding and slowly made your way to where Papyrus was vigorously murdering tomatoes. Sans seems laid back and casual but just the brief moment alone you could tell you did not want to get on his bad side. As terrifying as the thought was it honestly made you feel a little relieved. Papyrus meant the world to Sans. He'd do anything for his bro to be safe and happy. Knowing that Papyrus had someone like that brought your smile back to your face. Not that you wouldn't do anything for Papyrus as well, you just lack the strength to back up such a threat.

"How's it going master spaghettor?" you called as you approached. Papyrus fist slammed down an a poor defenseless tomato. Its red guts exploded out and when Papyrus turned around you couldn't help but bust out laughing.

"_____? HAS SOMETHING FUNNY OCCURRED?" Across Papyrus' cheekbone was a large smear of tomato.

You struggled to contain your laughter and gestured for him to bend down. Puzzled he leans over bringing his face level with you. You reached up with both hands. Your right cupping his jaw and you brought your left thumb across the smear.You wiped your hand on your pant leg absentmindedly before return your had to cup his skull.

You marveled at the texture of warm smooth bone. Your hands started to wander as you examined his face, noting the differences between his skull and a human skull. His was slightly malleable allowing for his wide variety of expressions. It took you a moment to realize he was furiously blushing bright orange. Self awareness slammed into you and your brain kicked into hyper drive. what the hell are you doing!? You can't just...fondle your best friends face!!! You were frozen with his skull in your hands and your face felt super heated.

It wasn't until the sharp sizzle of the noodles boiling over that you were both snapped out of it. Papyrus exclaimed "AH! MY NOODLES!!" And swiftly stood and turned to stir it.

"I'mgonnagoseewhatSansisdoing!!" you blurted and practically fled the kitchen. Rather than show your no doubt incredibly red face to Sans you darted past the couch and ran to the bathroom. It took all the self control in your body not to slam the door when you made it. You went to the sink and turned on the cold water splashing it onto your face to calm down. When your heart rate fell to more normal levels you looked up to the mirror. Your cheeks still held a pink tinge and you wanted to yell _____ WHY ARE YOU SO DUMB!? Instead you settled for muffling a squee into your hands and sinking down the tile floor.

A few minutes later you heard a knock on the door. You think you nearly had a heart attack fearing that Papyrus came to find you. You had no idea how to face him right now. The deep baritone voice that came through the door however calmed you down. "hey_____, you alright in there?"

"Yup!" you cringed at your high pitched response and continued in a normal voice. "I'm fine!"

"good to hear. papyrus is done with the spaghetti so we're waiting on you now."

"I'll be there in a few!" You called and stood from your crouch. You listened to Sans' slippered feet trailing away and took a few calming breaths. When you felt confident that you would not light up like a Christmas tree upon facing Paps again you opened the door and made your way to the living room.

Sans was sitting on the couch digging into his food and Papyrus stood at one of your CD towers. 2 plates of food sat on the coffee table. You silently made your way to the seat next to sans and popped onto the sofa. Sans looked at you oddly before turning to his brother and asking "You choose what you want to watch yet paps?"

"I'm Torn Brother! We Could Go With-" Papyrus turned to face him and saw you on the couch. You locked gazes for a moment a light blush creeping on both of your faces before he turned to the tower swiftly pulled out a DVD and set it up. He sat next to you, leaving plenty of space, and began eating as the movie started. The rest of the night was spent with an awkward tension in the air. Sans helped lighten it some making witty puns about the movie. You both spoke with sans but few words passed between you and Papyrus.

At the end of the movie you followed the two to the door. Sans said a quick farewell and started down the hall leaving you and Paps to stand in the entryway awkwardly.

"I'm sorry!"  
"I'M SORRY!"

You both exclaimed at the same time. For what seemed like the hundredth time today you blushed. "No, I'm sorry. You didn't do anything to apologize for"

"Yes, I Did. I May Have Been Avoiding You Somewhat...It Was Very Rude Of Me"

"It's fine! I mean, I'm the one who made things weird....Sorry about...whatever that was. I was just...scientific inquiry?" you trailed off. You still didn't know what to think of your brazen actions. You rubbed you neck and shuffled your feet a little.

"It Was No Trouble. I Was Just Unsure How To React!" Papyrus looked down at you considering how to proceed. "I SHOULD HAVE SUSPECTED THIS ACTUALLY!"

He declared striking a heroic pose. You blinked up at him completely befuddled. "AFTER ALL! WHO WOULDN'T GET ENTRANCED BY MY DEVILISH GOOD LOOKS!" you noticed he colored a bit saying this and realized what he was trying to do. He wanted you to feel better. To break the tension with his antics and soaring self esteem.

You couldn't help yourself and started giggle almost manically. This whole night was just weird. First you molest your friends face, then have the worlds most awkward dinner, and now the person who should be upset with you is desperately trying to cheer you up. Papyrus starts chuckling and finally the tension melts away.

"You're right Paps, as per usual." you grin up at him and he holds open his arms, a slightly nervous look in his eyes. You smiled softly and wrapped your arms around his rib cage. He gave a soft nyeh-heh and hugged you back. For a moment you both just held each other. He pulled back and left his hands on your shoulders.

"Goodnight, _____." he said softly.

"Goodnight Papyrus."

He headed down the hall and gave a brief wave before you shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANART FOR THIS CHAPTER~   
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/1fe18e005e7719d739930886763c2ca3/tumblr_o72ru7HdMK1vsge52o1_1280.png  
> ITS SO BEAUTIFUL!!!
> 
> Done by the Fabulous~ Boney! (beware its a NSFW blog) http://bonemasters.tumblr.com/


	3. Work Day

Your alarm wakes you early in the morning and you manage to drag yourself out of bed. Today was going to be your first day working with Dr. Alphys. You got ready quickly. While you didn't need to hurry, you had set your alarm to give you plenty of time, you couldn't help but be excited. This was your dream job, and you will be working with THE Doctor Alphys! You've been following her work ever since she was officially accepted in the scientific community. Now you can FINALLY meet her.

You left the house an hour early. First you made your way to Muffet's Bakery. Papyrus told you where you could find it when you DEMANDED to know where he got those delicious donuts he brought you yesterday. What he failed to tell you was that Muffet was a spider monster. So of course you made the most embarrassing first impression.

You walked into the bakery and your jaw dropped to see her behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" she said it happily enough but you could her the undertones of irritation. _Stupid stupid stupid!! She most think you're some kinda of monster hater or something!!_

"I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO STARE!!!" your ran up to the counter and Muffet backed away uneasily. "It's just...I've never met a sentient spider before! I never realized there were spider monsters! Are there different breeds of spider monster like there's different types of spiders on the surface? CAN YOU COMMUNICATE WITH SURFACE SPIDERS!?"

You immediately turned red. "Oh god! I'm being so rude! I just really love spiders! I've studied spiders! They're fascinating to me! There's just so many different types and each have their own behavioral patterns, hunting techniques, toxicity-" oh no you're rambling again. _Shut up shut up!_ You smacked you hands over your mouth and backed away from the desk. "I am so sorry. I'm being rude again."

"Hehehe~ You are quite an interesting human." Muffet reached one of her hands across the table for a hand shake. Somehow you managed to pull together whatever scraps of dignity you had left to take it. "The names Muffet dearie. You are the first human I have met who took such an interest in spiders."

"I'm ______. Sorry again. I just got excited..."

"No worries dearie. Now what would you like?"

You were confused a moment when you remembered what you came here for. "OH! I wanted to get a mocha latte and some donuts!"

"How many would you like."

"3 please."

"We'll get that for you right away." You paid for your meal and watched in fascination as Muffet and several spiders prepared your drink and food. "You're welcome back anytime _____."

You thanked her and the spiders and left before you said anything else and embarrassed yourself further.

The walk from Muffet's to the lab was a decent way but it was relaxing. Ebott was a beautiful city. They had tried to preserve as much of the natural beauty of the area as much as possible when the city was built. The streets were lined with trees and you walked under their canopy on the way to work. They were awash in autumn colors and the breeze was the perfect temperature.

When you saw the lab in front of you it took a lot of effort not to run. Wouldn't do to show up on your first day off work covered in sweat. When you walked in there was a receptionist in front of a security check point. You hesitated a moment in the unfamiliar surrounds. Luckily, you didn't have to worry about it.

"_-___?" You heard a woman's voice call to you from beyond the checkpoint. You turned towards her and watched a short yellow dinosaur approach.

"Dr. Alphys!" You ran up to her and held out your hand. You shook it and your motor mouth got away from you again. "Oh my god, it's an honor to finally meet you Dr. Alphys! I am so happy you chose me to work on this project. I never would have dreamed that you would choose ME to work with! You're absolutely brilliant!"

"Uh-uhm _-_-____" Alphys' scales were completely red. She was so flustered she couldn't speak straight.

"OH!" You dropped the claw you were still holding and introduced yourself. "I'm ____ as you know, I'm looking forward to working with you." You scratched the back of your neck, suddenly bashful.  
Alphys giggled a bit and was able to calm down. "I f-figured you'd be here soon so I c-came to bring you your b-badge and show you through s-security."

She handed you your Id badge and escorted you through the building. "This here's the l-locker room. Y-your's will be 117 I-I've already b-bought you a p-pad lock so you c-could store a-anything you brought t-today."

You gratefully took the lock and set your purse inside the locker before following her out. Your first day was spent being shown around the lab and taught safety and security protocols. The best part of the day was being shown the lab you and Alphys would be conducting most of your work. Then the office for the researchers. There were 3 main desks in the back of the room, and several smaller desks in the room with computers set up for the researchers.

Alphys was the head of the project and you'd be working directly under her with another monster whom Alphys promised to introduce you to tomorrow. He wasn't coming in today due to a family member science fair apparently. Alphys would be directing you two personally, setting goals and working with you on the main aspects of the research. Both you and the other scientist would have a team of 5 others each working for you. You were to guide them in experiments and research and report the progress you made to Alphys. Your team was comprised of human scientist while your associates team was made up of monsters. The two teams would be working together constantly teaching each other about human science or magic and together you will be trying to find new ways to integrate the two.

The longer you spent with Alphys the better her stuttering got and after explaining your position in the lab you started discussing the actual work. When Alphys spoke about science there was no trace of the nervous woman you met in the lobby. She was a a genius. Before today you never knew anyone who could keep up with your intelligence let alone know more than you in a subject. You and Alphys were having so much fun discussing the project you would have completely talked through lunch were it not for someones interruption.

BAM!

The door to the lab was nearly knocked down by whoever slammed it open. You nearly had a heart attack at the sudden noise and jumped from your seat.

"BABE!" A tall fish monster you recognized came running into the room and lifted Alphys into the air. "WE WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET FOR LUNCH 30 MINUTES AGO!"

"U-Undyne! I-I'm s-sorry I-I lost t-track of t-time!" Alphys was a flustered mess. You were confused at the sudden development.

"FUHUHUHU~ Of COURSE you did! You love talking about all this nerd stuff!" The fish monster finally set Alphys down and appeared to just take notice of your presence. "This the fresh meat!?" she grinned a sharp, toothy smile at you and you tried very hard not to shrink away. Her entire presence made her feel like a predator and you her oh so weak prey. You remembered where you saw her before and it gave you the strength to fight through that instinctual fear. This is one of Papyrus friends. Undyne. You see her all the time in his Vlogs. He always brags about her. Surely she wouldn't hurt you? Your attempts to convince yourself don't work as well as you'd hoped.

"Y-yea, names ____." You held out your hand and it was nearly crushed in Undyne's grip.

"I'm Undyne! Alphys' wife! You make any moves on her... AND I'M GONNA HAVE TO KILL YA!" she summoned a teal spear of pure magical energy as she shouted the last part.

You shrank farther away wishing you could just phase through the wall.

"Undyne!" Alphys shouted with uncharacteristic sternness. "You are scaring _____! Don't worry, she wouldn't hurt you on purpose." Alphys approached you carefully and set a claw on your arm. While it wasn't exactly comforting knowing Undyne might just hurt you without even trying Alphys grip on your arm helped ground you. You looked to her gratefully as your heart rate started to subside.

Surprisingly enough Undyne looked properly repentant. "Sorry, babe. Didn't mean to scare her."

"It's not me you should be apologizing to Undyne." Alphys gaze Undyne a Look.

"Right, sorry _____ guess I got a bit excited." Undyne looked to Alphys with a proud expression. A few years ago Alphys could never speak so firmly. She's gained so much confidence in herself and seeing evidence of Alphys progress always warmed Undyne's soul.

"I-it's fine really." You took a deep breath and continued stronger. "You just surprised me is all. I'm okay."

"Undyne why did you come to the lab?"

"OH! You missed our lunch date Alphys! I came to make sure you wouldn't work through the day and starve yourself again!" It was a common occurrence with Alphys to skip all her meals if she got too invested in her work.

"It's already that late?" Alphys turns to you before continuing. "______ would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Thanks for the offer but I wouldn't want to be a third wheel or anything. You two enjoy yourselves."

"Please, we'd love for you to join. I was planning on introducing you to Undyne sometime anyway. She often comes by the lab to pick me up or hang out so you'll be seeing her around a lot. I think it'd be good if you got to know her."

"Yea Punk! Don't be a stranger!" Undyne roughly punches your shoulder knocking you off balance for a moment. "Well if you insist." The two take the led and you follow behind furtively rubbing your shoulder.  
You all end up eating at a nearby 90's diner. When you ask how they got together you were regaled with a hilarious tale. You couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. Remembering some of what Papyrus told you you make the mistake of bringing up anime. You knew she loved it but now you feel you underestimated exactly how much. Needless to say you soon found out that science isn't the only thing Alphys will gush about.

"So ______, Papyrus has told me a lot about you. When Alphys first told me she was offering you the job I assumed it it was coincidence. That the youtuber and the nerd just happened to have the same name. Never would have suspected you would be one and the same." Undyne tells you.

"Yea! I've heard a lot about you guys as well. Even watched the videos he made with you guys. It's kinda weird seeing you all in person. Papyrus talks about you all so much it kinda feels like I already know you guys." You admit bashfully.

"Fuhuhu yea that goober can't help bragging about his friends." Undyne states fondly.

"Papyrus surprised me when he called me up to discuss your apartment. Like Undyne I didn't think you were THAT _____." Alphys lets you know.

"OH! That remind me. Papyrus was telling me the other day that he wanted to throw a house warming party for me. He said it's necessary to celebrate my move and its also a good opportuninty for him to introduce me to his friends."

"Isn't the owner of the home supposed to through the house warming party?"

"Pfft, I asked him that as well but he declared it nonsense. He said that as the person getting the new house you should be the one celebrating not being the host."

"Fuhuhu! Sounds like Papyrus alright."

"Anyway we were thinking about making it for this weekend, and of course you both are invited."

"T-that sounds like fun!"

"HELL YEA WE'LL GO! WHO DOESN'T ENJOY A PARTY!?"

At the end of lunch you go to walk with Alphys back to the lab but she waves you off. "T-there's not much to do today anyway. You should get some rest for t-tomorrow. That's when the real work will begin!"

"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow then. Again, it's an honor to be working with you Dr. Alphys. I'm so happy you chose me."

"You deserve it _____. I read up on a lot of people trying to find the person most suited for the task and your work stood out the most. I'm sure you are the best fit for our group."

You blushed at the praise. "A-anyway! I'd best get going then! I wanted to pick up some food and miscellaneous crap for the apartment today anyway."

"See you tomorrow _____."

"See you PUNK!" Undyne threw an arm around your neck and proceeded to give you a noogie. You struggled futility and grumbled when she finally let you go.

You parted ways at the diner and started to make you way home. Your phone notified you of a message and you swiftly pulled it up.

Papyrus:  
HUMAN! I THOUGHT WE MIGHT MEET UP TODAY AND I CAN TAKE YOU TO EXPLORE THE WONDERS OF THE SUPERMARKET! I AM SURE YOU HAVE THINGS YOU NEED TO GET AND THEY HAVE EVERYTHING!

You:  
Sounds great! I was just thinking about that actually. When would you like to meet up?

Papyrus:  
I WILL BE OFF WORK IN 3 HOURS. DOES THAT WORK FOR YOU?

You:  
Sounds great! I'll see you then.

You lock you phone and replace it in your pocket. 3 hours from now sounds great. That give you enough time to get a good nap in. The events of the day has really taken a lot out of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're such a nerdy fan girl
> 
> http://nickydoo1994.tumblr.com/


	4. A night In

After your successful shopping trip you and papyrus work together to put everything away, leaving out the supplies for spaghetti. While you two were shopping you admitted to him that you didn't really get to taste his spaghetti. You were far to distracted at that point to notice the flavor. Of course, Papyrus couldn't let this go. He insisted he come over today to once again make his (not-yet) world famous spaghetti. You accepted happily enough. You were just relieved that things were back to normal.

"Would You Like To Assist Me _____?" 

"Sounds like fun! Let me go put on some tunes real quick."

"A Most Excellent Idea!" You laugh at his enthusiasm and make your way to your entertainment center. You use the PS4, pulling up Youtube, and starting a playlist of your favorite music. You turn up the volume and make your way to the kitchen. When you spotted Papyrus you couldn't help but giggle. He was dancing around the kitchen, destroying tomato in time with the beat. Hearing your laugh he turns to you with a gleeful expression. 

"You Have Most Excellent Taste In Music Friend!" Papyrus holds out a hand to you and you accept gracefully. The ensuing dance was anything but graceful. You both spun and twirled and moved randomly to the music. You were sure the two of you looked ridiculous but neither of you cared. You just had fun dancing, laughing and cooking. 

When you finished up you both made your way to the couch. You switched to a Disney movie on netflix and dug into your food. It was amazing. Despite the rather unconventional cooking methods he knew what he was doing when it came to flavor. When you complimented him on the meal his eyes sparkled happily. 

After the meal was over you noticed Papyrus head sagging. "You want to crash on the couch Paps?" 

His head snapped back up and he gave an embarrassed nyeh-heh. "I Wouldn't Want To Intrude."

"Nah, it's no trouble. It's late I think I'd feel better if you stayed the night rather than drive home when you're tired." 

"Thankyou Friend! I Will Call My Brother And Inform Him That I'm Staying Over." Papyrus grabbed his phone and moved out to the balcony. While he spoke to his brother you went back to your room. You grabbed him a blanket from the chest and one of your pillows setting them out on the couch. When you looked to the acadia doors you saw Papyrus was done with his call and joined him outside. 

Papyrus was staring up at the moon a reverent expression on his face. Today it was about half full. You chose not to break the silence and instead set your hands on the railing standing next to him, observing the moon.

There was a cool breeze tonight, rustling the trees down below. Occasionally, you'd here the hoot of an owl or a dog barking. You both stood there enjoying the peaceful night and each other company. After awhile the chill starts to seep into you and you shudder. Papyrus takes notice and unwraps his scarf dropping it around your shoulders. Before he pulls his hand back he settles it on you cheek. His thumb traced your cheekbone a moment until he drops his hand to your shoulder, but he doesn't pull away. You blush red at the gesture, and find your self rooted to the spot. His expression made your heart hammer in your chest. It was so sweet and full of...affection. 

"Let's head back inside." He says softly, and leads you in keeping his hand upon your shoulder. When you get in you hug and bid each other good night. Papyrus makes no move to take back his scarf, and you are happy to keep it with you. It smells like him. Of snow, pine, and spaghetti and just...him. Your face heats up more when you realize what you're doing but you make no move to return it. It feels like its made of happiness, and warms your soul. That night you fall asleep snuggling into Papyrus scarf.   
\----------  
Papyrus felt..confused. He lied down on your couch, unable to sleep despite his earlier grogginess. Something about his feelings regarding you has changed in the last few days. He had no clue what. When you were simply internet friends he thought of you much the same way as he thought of Frisk. His very dear friend, almost like family. However, it was quickly becoming...something else. 

It started the moment he felt your soul in the airport. You were caring, generous, kind, optimistic, intelligent, fun, and so many good things. He found it dazzling. For a brief moment he wondered what your soul looks like. While he can see the light from it, in a way, and feel the emotions it puts off. The actual appearance is a mystery to him. He banishes the thought though, a blush creeping up his face. That would be very intimate and personal. Unless it was in a fight...and he'd NEVER want to see it in a fight. Not even for training purposes!

The more time he spent with you the more his feelings grew. He wanted to see you smile, or turn red when you were being shy or embarrassed. To hear your voice, your laugh. Whenever, you'd hug or touched he felt a fire in his soul. He loved how your skin felt against his bone. He loved being close to you and always felt a little colder when you let go. And your soul? He could watch it all day.

When you joined him outside earlier he lost interest in the moon. Beside him was something far more beautiful, your soul. It hummed steadily; peaceful, content, and so very happy. Papyrus own soul hummed in response, filled with caring, and peace. A foreign feeling of need set in him. Need for what he wasn't entirely sure. A need to turn that sweet smile towards him? A need to touch your soft skin? When you shivered he reacted instinctively. 

Putting the scarf around you he didn't want to bring his hands back. He looked down into your bright eyes. Your smile grew and you flushed adorably. He remembered the way you held his face last night, and his hand moved in response to the memory. When he set his hand on your cheek it grew hotter. A peculiar need surged through him again. He didn't know what to do about it. He's never felt emotions like this before. Instead of answering that need he set his hand on your shoulder. Not yet ready to loose that contact with you. Hugging you goodnight was a struggle. When he had you in his arms the last thing he wanted to do was let you go.

He did though and looked down at you in his fluffy scarf. He never took it off, aside from the moments spent changing. It was a gift from Sans back when they were baby bones. Then it was much to big for him, but it was warm. Full of brotherly affection. Papyrus felt weird without it usually, but now he was happy to see you wrapped in it. Then the way you pulled it close to you, your cheeks covered in a scarlet hue. It made his Soul pulse with emotions he couldn't identify. 

He rolled over on the couch and grabbed his phone, quickly dialing a number. He spoke quietly as to not disturb you in the other room. "Sans, could you read me a bed time story?"   
He finally fell asleep with his phone to his skull listening to his brother read Peek-a-boo with fluffy bunny.  
\--------  
You woke up with your face burrowed in Papyrus' scarf. You quickly sat up your cheeks already heating. You and Papyrus were just friends. To spend the night cuddling his scarf and falling asleep with his scent all around you is NOT what you do with friends. You leave the scarf on the bed for the moment and make your way to the bathroom. 

You step into the shower and just stand under the warm spray contemplating. What on Earth happened? Not even a week ago Papyrus was just your quirky and adorable internet friend. He was you best friend and that was it. Now here you are snuggling his clothes. Your heart pounding in your chest over the slightest touch. How the hell did things change so quickly? Would they have ever changed if you didn't move to Ebott?  
You shake your head vigorously. You've read books, and watched TV shows explaining what love feels like before. Your emotions certainly matched what everyone said about it. Still, how could you be sure? You've never had any true friends before. You've never had ANYONE close. What if your just misunderstanding things? 

Maybe, you're just flustered when you're touched cause you were starved for attention as a child. After all your parents were never the type for physical affection, or hell ANY affection. The people that came through your life were the type to approach cause they wanted something from you. Papyrus was the first real friend you ever had, but that's all he was. A friend. You've been friends close to 2 years now. Surely, that couldn't change to love over the course of 3 days? Could it?

You groan and decided to put it out of your mind. You quickly finish your shower and get ready for work. There wasn't a uniform of any kind at the lab but they did have a dress code. You pull on a white button up blouse and step into some dark gray slacks. You take out a small gym bag tossing in a pair of coveralls, 2 undershirts, and a white lab coat. While you are expected to dress well around the lab you are going to be working with machinery some days. You need clothing that you can change into that can get dirty. The bag will go in your locker in case you ever need to change out at work. 

You throw the bag over your shoulder and drape your coat over an arm. You move to papyrus' scarf and fold that over your arm as well before moving out of the room. You smell cinnamon wafting down the halls and hear Papyrus humming at the stove. You pass by real quick dropping your bag at the door and hanging your coat on the rack before returning. As you get to the kitchen Papyrus is setting out two plates on the island that are stacked with french toast. "______. I Have Prepared Us Breakfast! I Thought You Might Want Something Good To Eat Before Your First Full Day At Work!" he announces. 

You smile up at him. Papyrus is just so damn thoughtful and caring! You're heart flutters remembering your thoughts from this morning but you shake it off. "Thank you Paps. Here is your scarf back." You hand him the scarf and for a moment you think you saw a glint disappointment in his eye sockets. You take a stool at the island and dig in. Pausing briefly to gulp the milk Papyrus set down for you.   
When the two of you finish eating you both move to the sink, Papyrus washes and you dry and put away. "I Was Wondering If You'd Like A Ride To Work Today?"

"I appreciated it, but I don't want to make you go out of your way."

"Nonsense! I Would Feel Much Better If You'd Allow Me to Drive You. It's Getting Cold These Days, And I wouldn't Want You To Walk In The Cold."

"In that case I'll gladly accept." Not in love You tell yourself. Nope, definitely not in love with this sweet, kind, gentle skeleton. Oh who are you trying to kid. It is totally possible to fall in love with such a great guy in the span of 3 days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so unsure about this chapter. I considered rewriting it...but I wouldn't know what else to put. I feel what I do have here is important but i think i go off on tangents and its just.. not good. Any constructive criticism you guys have for me would be appreciated. Seriously I feel so unsure about this chapter it's painful. Hope you enjoyed my awful writing...


	5. The Science of Magic

You pulled your lab coat around clipping your ID badge to the pocket before locking up your locker. Today was to be your first true day of work. You were to meet your lab partner and your subordinates. As you made your way through the halls to the lab you mind kept straying to Papyrus.

Now that you realized you loved him a slew of worries and questions popped up in your mind. Papyrus only sees you as a friend. Would he even love a human? If you ever did get together you'll have to deal with a lot more hate. While you weren't scared of humanities reaction to you two being a couple you were scared of how that'd effect Papyrus. While monster/human relationships aren't new they are still rejected in society. Oft times you hear a news story about a couple being attacked simply because of species. You wouldn't want to enter a relationship with him if it brought danger to him. 

Still, what if HE wanted a relationship with you. If he was aware of the risks of that would come with it and STILL chose you you couldn't say no. You already loved him to damn much. You suppose if that unlikely scenario comes to pass you'll just have to be more wary. You wouldn't let ANYONE hurt him. Ugh, why are you even thinking all this? He probably doesn't even like you like that. Yet you couldn't snuff out the hope that there could be more between you. When the doors to the lab came in sight you reached a decision. You would not confess your love for him. If anything were to happen between you two it'll have to start with him. You did not want to ruin your friendship.

The doors to the lab slid open and you made your way to your desk. There were a few people milling about having quite conversation. You decided to wait until Alphys joined you and introduced you to them. As you sat at the desk you observed the people gathered. There was obvious separation between the monster group and the human group. Alphys had told you yesterday that this would be the first official gathering for the chosen researchers. The monsters were comfortable with one another. They seem to have known each other a long time. The humans were the exact opposite. They must not have been in the city long either, or at least they haven't been in the lab for long. They spoke quietly, mostly small talk, it looks like they were only talking for lack of something else to do.

You were a bit worried about how the project would go with members like this. If it were to succeed monsters and humans would need to work closely. We need to share our knowledge and find new ways to combine it. You shook your head dismissively. These scientist are just like you. They came to make technological advances. To form new ways of harnessing energy. They knew what they signed up for when they accepted to work with monsters. Things may be awkward now, but you were sure that in the course of your work this will become a tight knit group. Bound by everyone's love of science. 

The doors at the back opened and 2 more humans wondered in followed shortly by Dr. Alphys. She made her way to her desk at the back of the room and looked to everyone. 

"L-looks like e-everyone's here a-almost!" You saw her hands fidgeting with nerves but her eyes shone with excitement. "T-The only p-person were waiting on is S-Sans."

Your eyes widened. THAT'S who is going to be your partner!? The only thing you knew of Sans was that he's lazy, and over protective of his brother. Sure he knew his way around your electronics when he was helping you set up but you never would have guessed he was a scientist. 

The doors opened once more and in he walked. You frowned at his attire. He still wore his blue hoodie but traded out the shorts in favor of pants. You were relieved to see he also got rid of the fuzzy pink slippers, and wore sensible work boots. He also threw on a white lab coat. It was better than the last time you saw him but still. He should have dressed a little more professionally in your opinion. 

"G-good! You're h-here!" Alphys appeared even more nervous as he walked up to his desk. "W-well let's get introductions o-out of the w-way." She took a deep breath the recited. "As you all know my name is Dr. Alphys, head of the project. I chose you all for your high intelligence. Your passion for science. Your driven determination to make this world a better place for us all. I look forward to working with each and everyone one of you. We all have much to learn from each other. The better we understand each other the greater success we will find." 

Alphys spoke without a single stutter and you knew she must have practiced that speech a few times. "The group leader of alpha section is Dr. ____. W-would you like to s-say anything?"

"Yes, thankyou Dr. Alphys." You stood from your chair and addressed everyone. "As the good doctor here said I am Dr. ______. When I heard about this project I was eager to join you all in bettering the future for both humans and monsters. This project could lead to so many advances in technology, and we're the ones who will find it. I look forward to working with you all."

You took you seat and Alphys turned to Sans next. "S-Sans? W-would you l-like to s-say anything?"

He lifted one arm in a wave and simply said. "hey" You snorted out a chuckle. Embarrassed you set your head on your arms on your desk. For some reason you were expecting a big speech. His simple one word response caught you off guard. You peeked at him from you arm cocoon. He looked to you stifling giggles and his grin grew. When you controlled yourself you leaned back. Introductions went around the room. They would just say their names and express how thankful they were to be here.

The rest of the day was mostly just getting to know each other. By the end of it the atmosphere was much more relaxed. The best ice breakers for these people were scientific inquiries. The monsters and humans interacted mostly through questions about how each other worked. Alphys retreated to her desk, being uncomfortable with social situations, while Sans dozed at his desk. You mingled with the rest for awhile but soon settled back to watch. 

When lunch time came around everyone left together while you chose to stay behind a moment. Sans was still asleep in his chair so you went over to Alphys. "Dr. Alphys?"

She startled a bit, not expecting you to come by, but smiled up at you. "Is Undyne not coming today?" 

"N-no she t-texted me earlier. A-apparently she stopped an a-attempted robbery and h-had to bring them down to the s-station. She's stuck filing p-paperwork as the arresting officer." 

"That's a shame. Would you like to join me for lunch then? Maybe, Sans would like to come as well." 

"S-sure! I-I've been wanting to get to k-know you better anyway." she said bashfully. As she grabbed her bag you went over to sans. 

"Hey sleepy-bones. You down for lunch with me and Alph?" Sans opened an eye socket.

"Sure thing, were to?"

You shrugged. "No clue. I still don't know whats around here. Got any suggestions?"

"Grillbys."

Alphys joined you two at Sans desk. "Ready to go!" 

You picked up your purse from your desk and followed them out. 

Grillbys was a nice place. You frowned remembering Papyrus distaste for the place. He called it a grease trap. You found it fantastic. This is how a bar is supposed to be. Dark woods, dim lighting, thick bar counter, and cozy ambiance. Maybe the food isn't good? Why else would he call it a grease trap? 

When you grabbed a booth you didn't have to wait long before a tall monster walked up to it. You gaped at the man. He was LITERALLY on fire. No, not on fire he WAS fire. He wore a black vest over a white shit with a black bow tie. Glasses floated on his face. You bit your lip to stop a repeat of the incident with Muffet. You had So many questions about him, but you refused to embarrass yourself like that a second time.  
"I'll have the usual Grillby" Sans said, saving you from yourself.

"S-same here"

Grillby turned to look at you and you realized you had no clue what they served. "Uhh- What are you getting Sans?"

He grinned at you. "Burger and fries."

"Sound's good, I'll have that." you told him. As he walked away to fill your orders your restraint finally snapped. "Ok, how is that possible?" You asked the two. 

You saw sans take a breath with a suspicious glint in his eye. "AND don't say magic." You warned.

"W-well it IS magic." Alphys said. 

"Well yes, I get that, but even magic is bound by the laws of physics. I have read your work Dr. Alphys. While monsters can effect matter and energy in ways humans cannot they still have laws they follow."

Sans stood up a little straighter and to your surprise he's the one who answered you question. "As you probably know fire needs fuel, oxygen, and energy to burn. The energy that sustains him is his magic, which courses through his form. The Fuel is from his very soul. As the flames come from his magic and soul he can control it at will. He simply chooses what he will or will not burn. As a flame elemental he has more control over fire magic than any monster could have. My friend Tori has fire magic as well, but she's a boss monster. Her fire magic is not fueled from the soul itself but rather the gases present in the air. She uses her magic to gather these gases and bring them to the ignition point. Then she is able to manipulate it using her magic and sustain its energy with magic as well."

"That's amazing..." As you absorbed this knowledge Grillby returns with 3 burgers and 2 baskets of fries. You take a bite and it tastes heavenly. This is, without a doubt, the most delicious burger on the face of the planet. The tingle of magic it is made with enhances the flavor and makes it digest into energy much faster than human food. You couldn't resist a groan of pleasure. Grillbys flames crackle in response. You look up to him, "Grillby, this is hands down, the best burger in the world." A crescent of a smile forms on his face and he leaves you all to enjoy your meal. You found the fries similarly fantastic. 

The three of you spend the rest of your meal discussing more about magic and science. When you return to the lab you join the others learning more about humans and monsters. The day passes by leisurely and as you're on your way out Sans appears out of nowhere. 

"Jesus Christ!!!" you swore.

"nah, just sans." he says with a wink.

You put a hand to your chest hoping the calm your racing heart. "Where the HELL did you pop out from?" 

"Haven't you ever heard the phrases a magician never reveals his secrets?"

"har-de-har-har" you glower at Sans. "Just...don't do that. You damn near gave me a heart attack."

He chuckles and walks down the rode with you. "So, my bro spent the night at your place. Why's that?"

"Oh, the movie went on longer than we expected. Didn't feel right sending him home when he was tired."

"glad you think so. so did anything happen last night that i should know about?"

Your thoughts flash to that moment on the balcony and you're barely able to squeak out a "n-nothing!"

He raises a brow bone at you. Obviously you were not very convincing. Before he presses the matter you ask. "Why do you ask?"

Sans lets the matter go and instead tells you. "My bro called me again last night asking for his bedtime story, even though he said he didn't need it earlier. Sounded a bit off too"

"Huh, that's weird. I honestly don't know what would cause that."

"but something DID happen." he prods ruthlessly.

You succumb to your fate, knowing there was no way to lie to him. "Well, yes... But really! It was no big deal. I'm just overreacting is all! I didn't do anything to make him act weird...At least, I don't THINK I did..."  
"you know that explains absolutely nothing right?"

"I am aware of this yes. Just, really it was no big deal." 

"okay, i'll let it go. keep in mind what i said though. you hurt my brother and you're gonna have a bad time."

"I know." A moment later Sans disappears and you make the rest of the walk home alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my attempts at explaining magic with physics. I plan to do more conversations like this in the future as well. Would you guys like that?


	6. Comfort

"NOOOOOO!!" you cry in dismay at the blue screen of death. You JUST finished editing your latest video for your lets play channel. All the progress LOST. What even happened!? How could your computer betray you so!!

You slam your head down onto the desk and let out a low keening sound of dismay. You were working on that for 2 HOURS! You lay there a puddle of misery for who knows how long when the chime of an incoming call breaks into your pouting. With a sigh you finally lift your head and start resetting your computer before reaching for your phone.

"Hello?"

"____!" You swiftly pull your phone away from your ear at Papyrus loud voice. "I HAVE JUST GOTTEN OFF WORK! ARE OUR PLANS STILL ON FOR TONIGHT?"

Ugh, that's right. You were so focused on your work that you forgot Papyrus was taking you out tonight. He wanted to show you his favorite Italian restaurant, and you haven't really hung out since that night a week ago. Of course you still spoke via calls and text but with the work in the lab you've gotten pretty busy.

As well as the first day went this week has been stupid stressful. Everyone at the lab is walking on eggshells around each other. They keep trying to tip toe around subjects. Nothing science related, thankfully enough, but more political correctness bull crap. It's stupid and if it doesn't quit soon you need to talk to Alphys about having an intervention.

"Yea yea...just gotta," You heave a sigh. There's no recovering your progress so why bother? "We're good to go whenever."

"Is Something Wrong?"

Dammit now you're making him worry. "Yea, I mean no! I'm good. Just... technical difficulties is all." You rub you neck in frustration.

"What Happened ___?"

Something in you cracks at his concerned voice. "I freaking lost ALL my work! I haven't been able to update my channel for the last two weeks thanks to the move and work. I FINALLY get some time to continue my lets play and when I get the video done its just...GONE!" Tears of frustration spring into your eyes and you roughly mess your hair.

"VERY WELL! We Shall Not Be Going Out Tonight!" He announces.

"No no! I want to really! It'd make me feel a lot better to just get away from all of this, and hung out with you."

"Worry Not ____! I Know Exactly How To Fix This!" Papyrus hangs up and your left staring at your phone for several minutes. Great, because you couldn't handle the stress you blew up at Papyrus and ruined your plans. The log in screen of your computer pops up and you just shut it down. You really don't feel like doing anything anymore.

You walk into your living room and collapse on the couch . You don't bother with the TV you just lay there with your face in the pillows. You just want this day to end. Its only 4 in the afternoon but you decide you're just going to go to bed. Better to sleep through this crap than to have to feel all these unwanted emotions. Maybe you can stay in bed tomorrow too. You're off work so it's not like it matters. When you plan that that's exactly what you are going to do you pick yourself up off the couch. Why does your bedroom have to be so far away? You are so done with today. Just as you're making your way down the hall you hear someone pounding at your door.

Irritable and depressed you really don't want to deal with anyone right now. You stomp over to the door fully prepared to give whoever is assaulting your door a tongue lashing. When you open the door the words freeze in your throat. Standing tall in front of you is none other than Papyrus.

When Papyrus finally sees you he feels his Soul throb painfully in his chest. He hasn't seen your Soul so dim before. Instead of the bright light it always exudes its like a heavy fog has settled over it. Stress. Frustration. Pain. Loneliness. As soon as he reads that last emotion he drops the bags he carried up and wraps you in his boney embrace.

The moment you were in Papyrus arms a damn broke. You felt your tears stream down your face and you buried your face in his sternum. When you hugged his ribs Papyrus picked you up and walked you into the house. You felt him settle onto the couch and you now sat on his lap as you let go of all the negative emotions that were building up over the week.

Several minutes later the your shaking subsided and you pulled away from him a little. Papyrus set his hand on your forearm as you wiped away your tears, and his other hand rubbed circles on your back.

"T-thank you Pap." You mumbled, unable to look him in the eye.

"You're Very Welcome ____."

"Why are you here? I thought you were canceling today's plans..." You can't help put feel a twinge of sadness at that.

"Nyeh-heh, Of Course I Wouldn't Leave You Alone When You're Having A Bad Day. I Just Made New Plans!"

"New plans?"

Papyrus picked you up and settled you onto the couch before making his way to the door. When he opened it you noticed the pile of grocery bags he brought over. He gathered them up and went about putting some stuff in the fridge before he settled the left over bags on the coffee table.

"Wait Here While I Get The Rest Of The Necessary Materials!" He hurries over to your bedroom and you start to reach for the bags before he calls. "AND NO PEEKING!"

With a pout you settle back into your cushions. Suddenly the world turns brown and fluffy. You hear a soft nyeh-heh-heh as you struggle out of the mass of blanket. You could swear it was actually fighting back. When you make it out your surroundings have already changed.

Now you sit in an impeccably made pillow fortress. The blankets are draped over the TV and couch closing the area off from the rest of the world. He threw more blankets on the couch and your pillows are scattered about as well. The grocery bags are gone replaced with bags of chips, candies, soda, and a few movies.

"H-How did?"

Papyrus flushes a little and replies. "I Used Blue Magic To Set It Up. As Well As Some Bones To Hold It All Up."

You look around once more and sure enough you can see tall bones at the corners and sides propping up the blankets. Part of you wants to question what exactly this blue magic is but you ignore your niggling scientific inquiry. Instead you just feel touched. The moment he heard you were having a bad day he started to work on a way to fix it.

Once more you feel tears stinging your eyes. You Launch yourself at Papyrus and give him the biggest hug you can manage. He grins and returns it eagerly.

Your Soul sings brightly once more and it's all thanks to him. Papyrus takes great pride in that fact. Even more than that though he's just happy to have your smile back. "Okay ___. Go Get Your Pj's On! We Are Having A Sleep Over Slash Movie Night!"

You drop down from him and eagerly crawl out of the fort. When you are in your room you do a little happy dance before rushing into your comfiest pajamas. How on Earth did you get such a great friend?

Crawling back into the pillow fort you see something heavenly A full quart of Reese's Ice cream. "Papyrus you are my hero!"

"Nyeh-heh-heh! OF COURSE I AM! Now I Have Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy Set Up So Come Get Comfortable!"

You eagerly accept his offer and plop onto the couch right next to him. You curl your legs up and he wraps a blanket around your shoulders as you set your ice cream in your lap.

"Watch This!" Papyrus tells you. You look up to him and his right eye socket starts to glow orange. He gestures to the table and the remote starts to glow blue and floats to his out stretched hand. Before you word vomit all the questions spinning in your head Papyrus asks you. "Do Not Tell Sans I Used Magic To Do Something So Lazy! I Will Never Hear The End Of It!"

"Then, why _did_ you use magic for that?"

He turns away from you a bit but you can see his cheekbones glowing a soft orange. "I wanted to make you happy. You very much enjoy seeing magic."

You feel a grin stretch across your face. God, you love this skeleton! You snuggle into his side and close your eyes in bliss. "Thankyou." I took every ounce of your willpower for the words 'I love you' not to come tumbling out off your mouth. As long as you have Papyrus in your life you know things will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for you Boney :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll never understand how Papyrus doesn't get more love. He's absolutely adorable. 
> 
> mandatory tumblr plug http://nickydoo1994.tumblr.com/


End file.
